NiGHTS' Betrayal
by BlazeTorchicFire
Summary: When Helen, now aged 15, meets NiGHTS once again, she discovers a secret that the rogue Nightmaren is hiding a precious secret- one that forces her to work with Reala and new friend Jackie Jones (OC). But when Wizeman learns of NiGHTS' new persona, the fray becomes deadly! Can Helen save Reala, defeat NiGHTS and rediscover the Ideya? Slight RealaXNiGHTS warning!


**A/N: I don't own NiGHTS or Reala. I don't own Helen, Will or Owl. I own Jackie and the Nightmaren Universa. Master Wizeman is also not owned by me. All but one are owned by SEGA as they made NiGHTS: Journey into Dreams. Oh, and NiGHTS is a GIRL and Reala is a BOY.**

**XOXOXOX**

"Reala, why do you serve him?" NiGHTS asked, floating closer to her rival. Reala threw his head back.

"Wizeman created us. What I want to know is why YOU abandoned us! You're a Nightmaren, created to steal the Ideya! Why do you help the Visitors? You're going back on your creation purpose. You're a fool NiGHTS, and Wizeman doesn't care for fools. And neither do I. The Ideya will allow the Nightmarens to destroy the world of Nightopia that you care for so much. And, to be frank, the only thing you can do is fly about, dualize with those stupid, weak, inferior Visitors and watch as the World of Dreams is eaten away." With that, Reala disappeared in a poof of red smoke. NiGHTS thought back to when the two were created and why she left…

-Flashback-

"_At last…my level one Nightmarens are complete. Rise up, NiGHTS and Reala!" Wizeman raised his hands and two Nightmarens flew out. The first was a red colour with black stripes and turquoise eyes. He wore a red uniform with white trousers and long red boots. The second was purple with indigo stripes and she had light purple/dark blue eyes. She had a slightly different outfit. She wore a pink underlayer with a red decorative jacket and purple bootcut trousers with pink, gold and purple boots. Both of them wore golden personas on their faces. They flew around a couple more times before landing and bowing. Immediately, there was a problem. Wizeman saw a mysterious red light emitting from NiGHTS' chest. A shard of something like a jewel was embedded in his chest._

"_That's…a red Ideya!" Reala exclaimed. NiGHTS looked at it curiously. She stroked it and was intrigued by the power that flowed from it._

"_That's the Ideya of Courage. How you have it I don't know but it could be vital to destroy Nightopia!" Wizeman pointed to the Gateway to the World of Dreams. This hit NiGHTS like a bullet. She stared at the light and images flashed. There were inhabitants and beautiful landscapes and small children being shown around their respectful dream. How could someone destroy all that?_

_That night, Reala saw NiGHTS looking out into Nightopia._

"_What are you doing?" He asked, floating next to her. He then noticed that NiGHTS wasn't wearing her Persona. He then saw faint signs of sadness emitting from her face._

"_Hey, are you OK?" He asked. NiGHTS sighed. Reala then saw what she was looking at. The beautiful landscapes seemed good. Reala had only been there once to collect some Ideya but never had he be entranced by it._

"_Reala…do you think I'm being non-Nightmaren? I mean, I don't completely agree with Wizeman's plan to wipe out Nightopia. I…kind of like it. I don't want to make any mistakes and to destroy a whole world would mean that I'm making a mistake." NiGHTS let a couple of tears run down her white face. Reala thought for a second. He knew that if NiGHTS didn't obey Wizeman, he would lose her. She would go against her creator and become a rebel. He couldn't bear that._

"_That's stupid. You must obey him as he DID create us."_

"_NO. Believe what you want to Reala. I won't help destroy Nightopia but NOTHING will stop me. The only thing I will be doing is stopping Wizeman and YOU." With that, NiGHTS flew off, still holding her Persona. Reala tried to fly after her but suddenly felt a new feeling run through him. A feeling so bad that immediately he felt a rough feeling towards NiGHTS._

_That feeling was complete and utter hatred, anger and sadness combined. That feeling was also known as… revenge._

_-End Flashback-_

NiGHTS couldn't believe that, even though the two had been created together, Reala now acted like he had never met her. She then saw a new Visitor enter the Gate. She was about 15 with long blonde hair and pink clothes.

"Helen!" She called. Helen saw NiGHTS and laughed.

"Long time no see! How have you been?" NiGHTS looked away. "NiGHTS? Are you OK? As anything happened between you and…" She could faintly remember when she and NiGHTS entered the Dream of Memory and Reala lied about NiGHTS and him working together and saying that NiGHTS was going to steal her Ideya. She then got sent to Will's dream by Reala's dark magic.

"Reala…" Helen heard NiGHTS mutter the name that had haunted her after she left Nightmare.

In Nightmare, Wizeman saw Reala looking at a faded photograph of him and NiGHTS.

"Something wrong, Reala?" He asked in his slow hard tone. Reala bowed his head in respect.

"No Master Wizeman. I'm fine." He was plainly lying. Wizeman snatched the photo.

"Question. Do you ever feel that you and NiGHTS really do have a bad connection since she left? I see that the two of you have a bad bond nowadays." Reala felt another strange feeling. This time, sadness washed over him like a hurricane. His sea-blue eyes faced his master. For a moment, he felt like lying again but, to be frank, he hated hurting NiGHTS, he just didn't show it.

"It's true me and NiGHTS' relationship is rocky but sometimes I wonder if she made the right choice. I'm not suggesting that I and she are the SAME and I'm a rebel too, which I'm not. It's just…sometimes when we get into a skirmish, I see this look that makes me go soft. It makes me wonder if I and NiGHTS should really be enemies…" He explained quietly. Wizeman was slightly moved. Yeah, slightly.

"That's a bit deep, isn't it? I tell you what, if you bring NiGHTS to me, I'll see to you two being best friends again. What do you say Reala?" Wizeman offered. Reala removed his persona. It showed a pale white face and black markings like eyeliner. He let out the first non-evil smile he had done.

"Consider it a deal Wizeman." As he walked away, he felt the strange sad feeling again.

_He's going to double cross me… _He thought as he floated away. _And that could put NiGHTS and me in serious trouble…_


End file.
